Ugly Truth
Ugly Truth is sung by Aiden Call in Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth. It serves Aiden Call to tell that Crystal Prep stinks, much to the shock of Team Mario and Sonic, Team Mordecai and Rigby, Maverick Hunters, Mysticons, Aikatsu! Idols, Team RWBY, Team JPNR, Mega Rangers, Dino Charge Rangers, Ninja Steel Rangers, Beast Morphers Rangers, the Loud Siblings, the Turtles, Rainbooms, Dazzlings, Shadowbolts and their allies. Lyrics :[Aiden Call] ::I know you hope to go to the big you-know-where ::And you're here to try to earn your ticket there ::Better listen now or you haven't got a prayer ::Let me break it down, ooh ::If you want someone to love ya ::Then babe, you gotta look like me (Like me) ::Flawless, pure perfection, not for shelf (Not for shelf) ::And my first impression of ya ::As far as I can see (Can see) ::Is you simply can't compete with my sweet self (Your sweet self) ::Is your hair as thick as mine? (No) ::Are your arms as pumped as mine? (No) ::Are the moves you got as drop-dead hot as this? (No, no they ain't) ::Is your profile half this fine? (No) ::If not, let me hit ya with the bottom line ::Got to measure up or you won't get eternal bliss (Ooh) ::So let me be honest (Honest) ::I got to be honest (Honest) ::I'm gonna be honest (Ah yeah) ::Whether you like it or not :(To Mulberry Seed) ::You're much too short (Too short) :(To Fluer De Lis) ::You're way too thin (Too thin) :(To Amaranth Gray) ::Is that a blemish on your double chin? (Oh man) :(To the rest) ::Don't ever walk a runway (No) ::Or man a kissing booth (Mwah) ::You're U-G-L-Y (Ugly) ::And that's the ugly truth :(As the song goes on, Team Mario and Sonic, Team Mordecai and Rigby, Maverick Hunters, Mysticons, Aikatsu! Idols, Team RWBY, Team JPNR, Mega Rangers, Dino Charge Rangers, Ninja Steel Rangers, Beast Morphers Rangers, the Loud Siblings, the Turtles, Rainbooms, Dazzlings, Allies and Shadowbolts enter the gym and wonder what's going on, so they move through crowd to see) :[Shades, Sonic Boomer and Dragun Shot] ::You ugly, ah, ah, you ugly ::You ugly, ah, ah, you ugly :[Aiden Call] ::Now perhaps I've just upset ya ::But people, let's get real (Get real) :(Points to flags of Canterlot High and Crystal Prep, CHS flag says Friendly while CPA flag says Un-friendly) ::It's a most exclusive club that you want in (Want in) ::There's a price to pay, you betcha ::Hey, you gotta look ideal ::Or you'll end up in the old recycling bin (Recycling bin) :(Another of his friends, Minerva Midnight dumps a recycling bin on Celery Stalk's head) ::Is your smile as white as this? (No) ::Are your glutes as tight as this? (No) :(Holds up a CPA cupcake and smashes it in front of Suri Polomare and Uppercrust) ::Then they'll trash ya and they'll mash it into glue :[Shades, Sonic Boomer and Dragun Shot] ::Ooh, poor poor you :[Aiden Call] ::Just a flaw as slight as this ::Just one tiny detail, it's a big ol' mess :(Dumps the cupcake in the trash) ::Oops, oh well, I'm sorry, sayonara, too-da-loo (Ooh) ::But hey, I can help ya (Ooh yeah) ::Well, possibly help ya (Ooh yeah) ::Well, hopefully help ya (Ooh yeah) ::But most of you probably not! :(To Orange Sherbette) ::Your head's too small (Too small) :(To Trenderhoof) ::Your neck's too long (Too long) :(To Garden Grove) ::Your nose starts right but then ends up all wrong (So wrong) :(To Taffy Shade) ::Mm, that tiny freckle (Ugh) :(To Pepper Twist) ::Ooh, that crooked tooth :(To the rest) ::You're U-G-L-Y (Ugly) ::And that's the ugly truth :[Shades, Sonic Boomer and Dragun Shot] ::U-G-L-Y, face like that, why even try? ::U-G-L-Y, back that hip like triple fry ::U-G-L-Y, sorry if that makes you cry ::You're ugly, so ugly, so :Aiden Call: the Shadowbolts; to himself Payback time! :[Aiden Call] ::Wait! :(To Sunny Flare) ::Look at you, look at you, look at you ::I ain't seen nothing like you before ::I mean, words fail me ::I mean I'm tongue-tied ::I mean I'm speechless, baby ::What's a thing like you ::Doing in a place like this? ::I gotta tell ya girl, you're pretty :(Sunny Flare blushes as Thunderbass angrily grits his teeth at Aiden Call, until...) :[Shades, Sonic Boomer and Dragun Shot] ::Pretty ugly! :[Aiden Call] ::You poor poor things. (Come on) :(To Sugarcoat) ::Don't look so sad. (Come on) :(To Sour Sweet) ::I'm sorry you're so ugly :Lemon Zest: Is that? :[Aiden Call] ::Really bad. ::Imagine how you traumatize :(To Indigo Zap) ::Some unsuspecting youth. ::Why it would be U-G-L-Y (Ugly) ::And that's the ugly truth (U-G-L-Y, heard your looks make you cry) ::Yeah, so sorry 'bout the truth (U-G-L-Y, cross my heart and hope to die) ::Woo, 'cause that's the ugly truth (U-G-L-Y, love to kiss my lunch goodbye) ::Yeah you're U-G-L-Y :Aiden Call: I feel sorry for you all, sorry that you, and especially you Shadowbolts, are the meanest, nastiest, cruelest, jerkiest, heartless, and above all, the most un-friendliest school ever! So as far as I'm concerned, Canterlot High and Crystal Prep will never, ever be friends! :[Aiden Call] ::And that's the ugly truth :(He throws down a smoke bomb and he and his friends vanish, leaving everyone in shock) :Trixie Lulamoon: the silence That's my trick! cries My babies! hystercally :(We see Trixie Lulamoon crying on Indigo Wreath, as Neon Lights looked at him) :Indigo Wreath: awkwardly :Fluttershy: faints So... much... unkindness! Trivia * Ugly Truth is from UglyDolls and preformed by the main antagonist of the film, Lou (voiced by Nick Jonas). Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Category:Villain Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:Songs Category:Crossovers